the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsey Wootten
Lindsey was a player in the first season and winner of the second season of The Butler Games. Season One (Spring 2017) Lindsey started the game as a member of the blue tribe and proved herself to be a threat when she stole the lead from the red tribe during the opening 'Battleflip' tribal challenge and quickly solved the bike lock puzzle. Her tribe lost the second challenge and Lindsey was the first to become suspicious of a saboteur amongst her tribe mates after Lisa stated if my targets were on my team, I would just fail the challenge on purpose. After losing ally Kate early in the game, Lindsey became a main target. She was nominated for elimination by Olivia in the third round of the game, and subsequently was unable to get herself off the block after Barnie won the Power of Veto and used it on himself. Luckily, Lisa was chosen as the replacement nominee and appeared to be the bigger threat, being voted out third in the game. Lindsey remained on the block as Olivia's reign of Head of House continued. She won the Power of Veto during the Cherry on Top challenge, in which she also suffered from an injury having smacked her toes into the banister. In round five, Lindsey was nominated for elimination by Battle Back returnee player Dan. She was nominated against Olivia and MVP nominee, Ryan. After Ryan won the Power of Veto and chose to remove himself from the block (as opposed to girlfriend and ally Olivia), Olivia gifted him the Extra Vote Advantage, which ultimately casted the only two votes which eliminated Lindsey from the competition. Had these votes not have been cast it would have remained a tie and the Head of House, Dan, would have had to have chosen which player was eliminated. Dan has not commented on who he would have chosen. Lindsey became a member of the jury and voted for Tom to become the next MVP nominee. She then competed on behalf of Mandy in the Scrabble Scramble veto competition, of which she drew with Lisa. The two went to a Rock, Paper, Scissors tiebreaker in which Lindsey won. The veto was given to Mandy to do with what she pleases. Lindsey competed alongside Mandy and Olivia in the semi-final 'battleflip' competition but lost against Ryan, Dan, Ste and Barnie. In the final vote, she voted for Ryan to win. Awards Lindsey was awarded the 'Why won't you die?!' award in season one of The Butler Games. This was for surviving the most amount of eliminations, having been nominated three times in a row. Trivia * Lindsey holds the record for being nominated the most times in a row, having been nominated for elimination in round 3, 4 and 5 of season one. * Lindsey was the first player to be injured during season one, when she almost broke her toe during the Cherry on Top Veto competition, of which she won.